Ed, Ed and Away
"Ed, Ed and Away" is the 10th episode of Season 3 and the 62nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds try to catch a red balloon after scamming Kevin, which that balloon trick is by Kevin and the Eds don't even notice! Plot Kevin strolls pass by minding his own business and the Eds' "Crazy Ed's Custom Hot Bikes" opens, and Kevin happens to fall for it after Eddy made fun of Kevin's bike. The test drive of the bad quality good-looking bike makes Kevin lose interest to buy it and focuses to get payback discreetly, decides to send red balloons in the sky, knowing each of the Eds would be interested in them and distract them. Ed wants to bond with the balloon, Edd is moved by it, wanting it to escape from harm's way and Eddy desperately wants to destroy it. Then, they head through obstacles to catch it, such as running through Rolf's farm, down dead ends and through Sarah and Jimmy's airplane imagination, but never do. Sarah ends up getting it and does Eddy's popping request without his help. Though Eddy is angry about this, Kevin lets loose of another balloon and now they are after another one and the Eds gets distracted again, they'll never know they were being fooled as pawns for his revenge. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Looking good is what is about, Double D. You just lie about the other stuff." Ed: Kevin crash and burn into a mailbox "Come again!" Eddy: "Hey, Kev, what'd I tell ya? Is it hot or what?" Kevin: a bike pedal at Eddy "I'll get you dork!" around to reveal his scratched back "After I find some ointment! Ouch!" Eddy: "What's with him? I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff? Maybe it's the tie." Edd: "Well, it certainly couldn't be that we manufactured the bike from HAND-ME-DOWN KITCHENWARE! Ten hours of hard work! And for what?" Ed: "To fleece the masses!" Eddy: "Check's in the mail, Ed." Edd: "It's the same thing! Day in and day out! It's so monotonous! A pipedream, at best." Ed: "You are not alone, my friend. I dream of pipes too." Eddy: "Boy, Ed, who'd have thought?" Ed: pointing at the sky "Look! A balloon!" Edd: offscreen "Aw! Someone must've accidently set it free!" Ed: "It is an alien probe from outer space!" Eddy: "It's headed for that tree! Oh man, it's gonna pop. Come on, branches, do your stuff. Pop it, pop it, that's it, that's it." when the balloon evades the tree's branches and blames on the tree "Aw! Stupid tree!" Edd: "There's something symbolic about an abandoned balloon. Boundless, devoid direction, nudged by a gentle breeze into the unknown." Ed: running "Let's capture it!" Eddy: running "And pop it!" Edd: "You two mind your P's and Q's now!" ---- *'Nazz': "Hey guys, what's up?" Ed: "Fly Nazz, fly!" Nazz up in the air Eddy: "She didn't even make a grab for it!" Ed: "Your turn, Eddy." Eddy: "Get away from me, Ed!" pulls Eddy's key chain on his pants "Why I ought ta--" hair start spinning like a helicopter as he flies up into the air Ed: Eddy to get the balloon "Balloon, mister!" Eddy: as his hair twirls like a helicopter "This better not mess up my hair, Ed! Hello, balloon, come to papa." to grab the balloon and it gets away "What the?! Why you little..." Edd: twists Eddy's hair and makes him fly off "Remind me to ask you how you did that, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': into a dead end at the fences "Hello! Hey, it's dead end." ---- *''Eds are running'' Ed: flies over them "CHICKEN!" flies over them "PIG!" run into a cow, injured "Cow…" Rolf: cow tips over on to him as he calls for medical assistance "Mama! A bandage for Rolf!" crushed by his cow Eddy: running "Hurry up, it's getting away!" Edd: running "Excuse me, Rolf." Ed: running "What'd ya do, Double D?" Rolf: sighs "Never again will Rolf store house keys in his trouser pockets." ---- *'Edd': up a magazine "Um, excuse me, Sarah. You wouldn't happen to have a more current issue?" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time that Kevin uses wits to get revenge instead of violence or humiliation. *This is the first time Ed makes Eddy "fly". *'Running gags': :#Eddy saying "crazy" at the start of the episode. :#The Eds trying to catch the balloon. :#The Eds "interrupting" Sarah and Jimmy's airplane imagination. *The word "crazy" is spoken 8 times in this episode: 7 times by Eddy and once by Kevin. *The main scam in this episode is very similar to custom choppers like in "American Choppers." *The title of this episode is a reference to the Superman phrase "Up, Up and Away." *The magazine that Edd was reading was called A View Into Science and possibly subscribes to that magazine brand. *Kevin laughing at the Eds when they were chasing the balloon in the middle of the episode might have been foreshadowing. *'Sarah:' "Gimme Gimme Never Gets!" This was used as a title reference in Gimme Gimme Never Ed. *The Tower of Eddy is used again in this episode. It is also used in the episode "Quick Shot Ed", "Who, What, Where, Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Eddy says "I did everything my dad does, how come he sells stuff?" This could point out that Eddy's father is a salesman. *The Kanker Sisters are absent in this episode. Gallery imagesCA74QCRI.jpg File:Bike.jpg|One of the custom hot bikes. File:Ed_edd_n_away_004.jpg|Aww! File:Shovel_chin.jpg|Ouch, that must hurt a lot. File:Illgetyoudork.jpg|"Ill get you, dork!" File:Balloon.jpg|The balloon. File:Dead_end.jpg|"Hey! It's a dead end." File:Cow.jpg|Cow! File:Edd5.jpg|He got it alright. File:Mayday.jpg|"MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" File:Lunch_Plank.jpg|Now THAT'S lunch! Spokes-and-Kevin-jpg.jpg|Kevin checking out spokes. Video 3ax42aG3-qs Category:Episodes Category:Season 3